La Cara Oculta De Hermione
by Leirenek
Summary: Algo muy raro le sucedera a Hermione durante este año en Hogwarts...una competicion,el orgullo y por su puesto la intriga y el encanto de Malfoy tambien tendran su papel en esta emocionante historia.DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡No soy muy buena en sumaris solo leanl
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

Hermione empezaba su 6º curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ya no era la chica fea y con el pelo desaliñado de años atrás ahora era mucho más guapa con el pelo rizado pero que hacían unos bucles preciosos, era alta y tenia muy bien desarrolladas sus curvas...........  
  
Ella caminaba despacio por la plataforma 9 ¾ buscando a sus amigos hacia 3 meses que nos les veía puesto que no pudo ir de vacaciones a casa de ron por que sus padres la llevaron a ver a una tía suya que vivía en México y paso allí todas las vacaciones......de repente vio a una cabeza roja que atravesaba la barrera seguida de tres cabezas rojas mas y una color negro azabache  
  
-Harry, ron¡¡¡¡¡-grito ella

-Herm¡¡¡-gritaron los dos chicos

-valla que cambiados estáis chicos como habéis cambiado... están muy bien

-Gra... Gracias-dijeron tímidamente -tu no te has quedado atrás-dijo Harry- estas muy guapa Hermione

-muchas gracias Harry-dijo ella-oye ron donde esta tu hermana???  
  
Hermione y Ginny eran muy amigas pues en los cursos anteriores se habían hecho inseparables¡¡  
  
-pues no se hace un momento estaba con nosotros

-mmmmm-Hermione la buscaba por la plataforma- allí esta¡ esta con Lav, Par y Luni, voy con ellas chicos luego les veo en un compartimiento

-Ok herm adios

-Dew¡  
  
Hermione se acerco a las chicas  
  
-ejem ejem........

-Hermione¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-chillo Parvati

-Hermi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Lavender

-hermanita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Ginny

-jejejejeje hola a todas chicas las he echado mucho de menos.... vamos dentro?? Así podremos hablar mejor

-si y Hermione tienes que contarnos como has hecho para cambiar tanto¡¡¡ estas guapísima¡¡¡

-gracias- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy amplia en la boca  
  
ya en el compartimiento........................  
  
-puff estoy súper cansada –dijo Hermione- y tengo mucha sed

-tranki Herm que enseguida vendrá la señora del carrito y te compras una botella de agua

-vale  
  
así paso el trayecto hablando de chicos y de revistas, Hermione ya no se juntaba mucho con Harry y Ron aunque seguían siendo sus mejores amigos ahora se había empezado a juntar con Lav y Par y eran conocidas en el colegio como las bombom girls..... a ninguna de ellas en particular le apetecía tener novio así que eran las mas deseadas además de que eran las chicas protegidas por los chicos de Griffindor y eran como el bocado prohibido, aun que luna no fuera de Griffindor la habían tomado como tal...........  
  
por fin llego la señora del carrito......  
  
-queréis algo del carrito niñas???

-agua por favor

-cuantas botellas?

-dos

-son... 7snuts

-tenga

-haber niñas y vosotras que queréis  
  
Hermione tenia mucha sed no sabia lo que la pasaba pero desde que volvió de México no paraba de beber agua  
  
-esta bien tenga....2sickles-dijo par  
  
de repente Parvati giro la cabeza hacia Hermione y la vio con una botella de agua vacía al lado suyo y terminándose la otra en ese mismo momento  
  
-Hermione¡¡

-que??

-tanta sed tenias???

-quieres que te diga la verdad?

-claro...-dijo par confundida

-todavía tengo sed voy al baño beberé agua all

-vale té esperamos-dijo luna muy extrañada  
  
la señora del carrito se había ido y ella se dirigió corriendo al baño con las botellas de agua vacías para llenarlas y llevarlas al vagón...  
  
iba tranquila sin saber que un rubio la seguía de cerca  
  
-por fin, el baño......  
  
Hermione se acerco a beber al baño llevaba así 5 minutos sin parar a respirar si quiera cuando......  
  
-que Granger ahora eres tan pobretona como Weasly y no tienes dinero para comprar una botella de agua???  
  
Hermione dejo de beber y se digo la vuelta asustada  
  
-ah... eres tu- dijo calmándose y mirándole-que haces aquí?

-este baño es de todos recuerdas Granger?

-pues haz lo que tengas que hacer y déjame en paz

-llego aquí 5 minutos y no has parado de beber agua

-e.....eso....eso es asunto mío.....NO TE METAS¡¡-Hermione que ya tenia las botellas llenas de agua salió del baño corriendo y se marcho al compartimiento con gin, par, lav y luni  
  
-hey Hermione has tardado mucho

-Sí lo se es que......  
  
pero no pudo acabar por que el tren paro y sé hoyo el piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii clásico anunciando que ya habían llegado a su destino................Hogwarts................  
  
Hermione no se separo de Par, Lav y Gin en la mesa del Gran Comedor mientras Dumbledore daba su acostumbrado discurso pero algo llamo la atención de Hermione.....  
  
-Y quiero darle también las siguientes noticias......veréis este año aremos una competición de Natación que contara de las siguientes partes: primero se aran competiciones de chicos y chicas por separado después los 5 primeros de cada competición competirán por el primer pues que constara con el premio de 100 puntos para su casa....por el segundo puesto que contara con el premio de 50 puntos para su casa...y por el tercer puesto que constara con el premio de 25 puntos para su casa......pero el único inconveniente es que solo podrán participar los alumnos de 5º curso para arriba......los que se quieran apuntar deben introducir su nombre en esta urna –Dumbledore hizo aparecer una urna de cristal con los bordes de oro y con una ranura en la parte de arriba- bueno esta urna estará al loado del mostrador de la señora sprint en la biblioteca. Bien el siguiente asunto es que este año los puestos de los prefectos no los pudimos mandar por carta así que los puestos de prefectos los daremos ahora....minerva.... cuando quieras.....  
  
La profesora McGonagal se levanto y empezó a hablar....  
  
-bien los puestos de prefectos de la casa Grffindor son para: Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger  
  
las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas y se levantaron de los asientos gritando y saltando  
  
-si¡¡¡¡¡ Lav somos Prefectas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-yuju¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Prefectas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Ejem Ejem señoritas será mejor que festejen mas tarde en su sala común......-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Las dos chicas se sentaron coloradas y riéndose a mas no poder pero en silencio  
  
-bien ahora los prefectos de la casa Ravenclaw son Peter Greim y Eleonor Mein.....  
  
esta ved los dos prefectos no hicieron nada de saltos ni gritos solo dieron las gracias a los compañeros que les daban felicitaciones.....  
  
-ahora los de la casa Hufflepuff.....bien son: Susan Bones y Luna Lavengood  
  
Luna estaba muy contenta y en cuanto dijeron su nombre se giro para sonreír y saludar con la mano a sus amigas de la casa Griffindor  
  
-ahora los de la casa Slytherin.......son: Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.........  
  
Tras terminar la profesora McGonagal se sentó y Dumbledore Hablo de nuevo....  
  
-bien chicos ahora..........A COMER¡  
  
Tras la comida todos se fueron muy contentos a sus habitaciones y Hermione y Lav guiaron a los de primer curso a su sala común y después de eso pudieron descansar en sus camas............  
  
Al día siguiente no había clase por que había coincidido en fin de semana así que tendrían 2 días para ellos en el castillo.....  
  
-Lav, Par, Gin os vais a apuntar a la competición de Natación???

-yo no creo... no me hace mucha gracia el agua......-dijo Par

-yo tampoco-dijo Lav

-bueno yo si tu quieres me apunto-Dijo Gin

-yo no te voy a obligar, si quieres apúntate pero si no quieres no tienes por que Gin yo sé que a ti no te agrada mucho el agua así que no tienes por que hacerlo

-Gracias Herm eres la mejor además es verdad el agua no me hace gracia....mejor lo dejo por qué luego siempre me arrepiento cuando se trata de agua

-pues yo si me apunto me hace mucha ilusión¡ voy a ir corriendo a la biblioteca para apuntarme y para ya de paso leer un rato....

-vale Herm nosotras si hacemos algo interesante te avisamos ok?

-ok  
  
Hermione se fue de la habitación pero como era fin de semana pues salió con ropa muggle...levaba una camiseta atada al cuello negra, unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados y unos zapatos ( Como los que se usan en Hogwarts de esos bajos con tira) rosas y blancos con el pelo atado en una cinta blanca y negra entrelazada y con algunos mechones sueltos y la ralla del ojo negra con un pintalabios de color marrón oscuro que la hacia ver muy atractiva..... además le daba ese toque sexy que a los chicos volvía locos.....


	2. Descubriendo Habilidades

-valla, valla miren quien anda por aquí... pero si es la sangre sucia rata de biblioteca Granger¡¡  
  
-vete a la mierda Malfoy¡-dijo Hermione sin voltearse y siguiendo su camino.....  
  
-me parece que no va a poder ser ya que llevamos el mismo camino.....  
  
-no creo que a un hurón sin inteligencia como tu le interese ir a la biblioteca.....  
  
-no voy a la biblioteca a leer Granger no soy ningún ratón de biblioteca como tu, voy a apuntarme a la competición de natación  
  
-a¡ pero sabes nadar? Yo pensaba que los hurones no sabían nadar  
  
-ja¡ te demostrare que soy capaz de eso y mucho más estoy dispuesto a ganar los 100 puntos para mi casa  
  
-eso ocurrirá si yo te dejo ganar.....  
  
-eso ocurrirá simplemente Granger nadie es tan bueno como yo nadando.....  
  
-esta bien-dijo Hermione parándose a la puerta de la biblioteca-te demostrare que yo si soy mejor que tu nadando..........pasado mañana....en el lago...colocare una bolla el primero que llegue a ella la toque y vuelva gana  
  
-acepto, me encantara ver tu derrota  
  
-Ja¡ eso ya sé vera¡  
  
Entraron a la biblioteca y Hermione metió su nombre en la urna y se fue a leer un rato. Malfoy dejo su nombre en la urna después de Hermione y salió de la biblioteca para ir a entrenar Quiddichts con sus compañeros de casa  
  
Al rato de estar leyendo Hermione se canso y pensó en algo que podría ir a hacer....  
  
-"con las chicas ahora mismo no me apetece ir....no quiero estar escuchando que bueno esta Malfoy durante todo el día......con Harry y Ron podría ir pero seguro que están con los demás hablando de Quiddichs....de leer ya me he aburrido así que.......tal ved......me iré al lago a entrenar para poder estar en forma y así vencer a Malfoy......"  
  
Se fue a su sala común cogió el bañador oficial de Griffindor y se lo puso debajo del uniforme se hechizo a sí misma para no sentir frió en el lago y salió dispuesta a entrenar....  
  
Ya en el lago se desvistió y como estaba hechizada no sintió ningún frió...se coloco.....y se tiro al lago de cabeza salpicando lo menos posible.....es decir...un tiro de cabeza perfecto....  
  
Empezó a nadar y sintió que podía nadar más rápido y cada ved más rápido podía aguantar mucho tiempo dentro del agua sin respirar y esto fue muy fuerte para Hermione, levanto la cabeza del agua y vio que en tan solo 5 minutos ya estaba muy lejos de la orilla y que casi había llegado a donde ellos cogieron los botes en primero para ir a Hogwarts por primera ved  
  
-guaw, "siempre e sido buena nadando pero no tanto, que raro bueno voy a volver buceando a ver cuanto aguanto....."  
  
se sumergió y comenzó a nadar y a nada y esta ved como acto reflejo o algo así junto las piernas y empezó a agitarlas para impulsarse peor a la ved.....llego a la orilla en 4 minutos.........  
  
-Si¡¡¡ prepárate Malfoy por que te daré una paliza¡¡¡¡ "venga otro largo¡"  
  
se volvió a sumergir y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes consiguió en 9 minutos ir y volver  
  
- Bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy..."puff que sed.. iré al cuarto de los prefectos antes de ir a mi sala común para ver con quien me toca mi ronda y cuando......"  
  
Malfoy salió de la biblioteca y se fue a su sala común  
  
-bueno chicos listos para el entrenamiento?  
  
-si-contestaron todos  
  
-vale pues esperad que me cambie y vamos a entrenar  
  
Malfoy era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin al igual que Harry lo era de Griffindor  
  
-venga ya estoy vamos  
  
Se fueron todos hacia el campo de Quiddichs y empezaron a entrenar....llevaban ya un rato cuando Malfoy vio algo que se movía cerca del lago.....  
  
-chicos seguir así, seguir entrenando ahora vuelvo  
  
dirigió su escoba Saeta de Plata( una nueva edición mucho más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego, pero Harry también se la había comprado con la herencia que le dejo Sirius en su muerte)hacia el lago y cuando vio que se trataba de Granger para en seco y se escondió tras un hechizo invisivilizador....  
  
Empezó a seguir a Granger con la escoba y vio que se desvestía, cuando vio su figura se le callo la baba  
  
-"esa es Granger? Dios como a cambiado esta buen y todo¡, pero Malfoy como puedes estar diciendo eso de la rata de biblioteca?"  
  
siguió mirando asta ver como nadaba decidió que debería ver a lo que se tendría que enfrentar pasado mañana pero cuado quiso darse cuenta Granger había desaparecido  
  
-"donde coño esta"  
  
siguió mirando hasta que al final del lago escucho algo......  
  
-Si¡¡¡ prepárate Malfoy por que te daré una paliza¡¡¡¡  
  
Malfoy se quedo horrorizado Hermione era muchísimo mas buena que él y de fijo que le daría una paliza y eso no era todo perdería con una sangre sucia una Griffindor nada menos¡ eso era demasiado para su orgullo.  
  
Otra ved había vuelto a desaparecer pero no la busco, dio media vuelta a su escoba pensando en que podía hacer para que Hermione no le venciera en "su" competición.  
  
Hermione salió del agua y se seco con un hechizo, se vistió, y se fue en dirección a la sala de prefectos para averiguar quien seria su pareja a la hora de hacer las rondas y también para saber cuando serian.....  
  
Llego hasta la entrada y dijo la contraseña(Después de comer la profesora McGonagal se lo dijo a los prefectos cuando todos se habían ido del gran comedor)  
  
Entro y fue directa hacia en tablón.....  
  
-haber...  
  
HORARIOS DE LAS RONDAS:  
  
Lavender Brown y Peter Grim: De 12AM a 6PM

Susan Bones y Eleonor Mein: De 6PM a 12PM

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy: De 12PM a 6AM

Blaise Zabini y Luna Lanegood: De 6 AM a 12AM  
  
-Pero...... aquí tiene que haber un error..... "Entonces a Lav y a Peter no les dará tiempo a ir a clases y a Susan y a Eleonor no les dará tiempo a hacer los deberes a menos que los hagan de noche....y Zabini y Luna tendrán que estar despiertos desde las 6 y se saltaran las 3 primeras clases y media de la cuarta y encima a mi me toca con Malfoy y nada menos que desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana y a las 7 me tengo que levantar para que me de tiempo a estar en la primera clase a las 8:30 y tengo que desayunar y todo........esto tiene que ser un error........los horarios están mal puestos y....por lo menos mi pareja también esta mal hecha.........iré a ver a McGonagal para que me de una explicación......"


End file.
